Thunder
by JemiLover101
Summary: Zuko and Katara, along with their children, can't seem to find any sleep during a thunder storm. Just some Zutara family fluff. Kind of AU.


The light from the full moon shined through the window and fell on the couple lying on the bed, encasing them in a silver sheet. Light raindrops were falling on the window in peaceful rhythmic taps. Zuko and Katara laid awake in each other's arms. It was well past midnight, and their children had gone to bed long ago. Still, the two couldn't find it in them to fall asleep.

Zuko's arm had snaked across her bare waist, pulling her body flushed against his. He was placing kisses all over her face, as she tried to snuggle against his shoulder, wanting desperately to fall asleep. Zukos' lips trailed down to her neck where it sucked gently at her sweet spot, tracing small circles on her stomach with a finger.

Katara giggled, trying to pry her husband's face off of hers. "Zuko, stop that. It tickles."

She felt him smirk against her skin. "Are you sure you want me to stop? 'Cause I don't think you do, Kat."

She ran her hands through his hair and gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on. It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna." He buried his face back into her neck.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're acting like Jem."

"Like father, like son, right?" He grinned and kissed her head. Katara closed her eyes and sighed contently as Zuko continued to place kisses on her.

Her eyes shot open as the sound of rain increased in volume, and a clap of thunder was heard. "Ooh, thunder!" she cried as she jumped out of bed and pulled a silk robe over her bindings.

Zuko rolled over onto his back and groaned. "You ruined the mood." She didn't seem to hear him for she was already outside on their balcony. With a grunt, he rolled out of bed and went to lean against the door frame, watching Katara as she got drenched in water.

"Come back inside, Kat," he said. "You're going to catch a cold."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm a Waterbender. I don't catch colds so easily."

Before Zuko had time to blink, Katara had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the rain. Zuko mumbled a string of curses while Katara stood and laughed. Another clap of thunder sounded, causing Zuko to yelp, and Katara's laughter grew.

"Aw, are you scared of thunder?" she asked.

Zuko scowled. "No. But this isn't my element. It just makes me uncomfortable."

Katara giggled. "Lighten up." She stood on her toes to kiss his cheek and turned back to look towards the sky, just as a crack of lightning shot across it. Katara's eyes widened as she gazed at the illuminated sky with awe. "Whoa."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "We should get back inside. Lightning can get pretty dangerous."

Katara pouted. "Aw, but I want to stay out here."

Zuko chuckled. "Didn't you say we should be going to sleep like five seconds ago."

"Well, I'm wide away now."

Zuko rolled his eyes and laid his head back on Katara's shoulder. All was peaceful, the only sound being the rain falling down and splashing on the pavement in little droplets.

The couple closed their eyes contently. With Zuko's new job, and two little children running around, they rarely had any peace and quiet. They took any chance they got at relaxing, and standing out in the rain in each others arms was the best way to spend that time.

Of course, the silence was short lived. A few seconds later, the door to their room crashed open, and the sound of two pairs of tiny feet hitting the floor could be heard.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

The couple turned to see their son running towards them at full speed, his little sister's hand in his. The boy let go of the girl's hand and ran to his mother, burying his face in her leg.

"Jem, baby, what is it?" Katara asked, concerned. "Why are you two still up?"

Jem looked up at her with big golden eyes that made him look so much like Zuko. "It's raining and I heard a monster."

"Why did you bring Kya with you?" Zuko asked. He swung his half asleep daughter into his arms. She made little baby dinosaur noises as she snuggled against his shoulders.

Jem looked as if he had been caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar. A pout appeared on his lips as he looked down and mumbled, "Well, she got scared by the monster and came to me to protect her, and I wanted to protect you also."

Katara chuckled and ran her hands through Jem's hair. "Thanks, little man."

There was another bang of thunder. Jem squealed and buried himself deeper into Katara's shirt. "It's the monster!"

Katara laughed and looked at Kya, but she was fast asleep in her father's arms. Katara rested her hands on her hips. "Jem, sweetie, are you scared of the thunder."

Jem's lips quivered as if he was about to burst into tears. "I'm scared of the monster," he whispered.

Katara crouched down next to him. "It's just thunder, baby. It's not a monster." She picked him up into her arms and had him hold his hand out so the rain would fall onto it. "It feels nice, doesn't it?" Jem nodded. "Thunder just happens when there's lots of rain."

Jem looked at his mother. "But I saw light. Is the monster in the light."

"No, that's lighting. Lightning comes with thunder. It's both Mommy and Daddy's elements combined. It's not scary. It's a part of you."

There was another clap of thunder, but this time, instead of screaming, Jem giggled. "I like it."

Katara smiled. "I'm glad you do. I like it a lot, too." She kissed his cheek. "How about we get some sleep so we can get up early tomorrow and bake some chocolate cake. Does that sound good?"

Jem's yes lit up as he enthusiastically nodded his head. "Okay!" He wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck. "But can me and Kya sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

"Of course you can. You know, Daddy is scared of the thunder, too," she added as she stepped back into their bedroom.

"I am not," Zuko mumbled.

Katara gave him a smirk before placing a kiss on his and Kya's cheeks.

Zuko gazed at Katara with their son in her arms, then his eyes fell to the two-year-old sleeping in his arms. He allowed himself a small, lopsided grin as he closed the door to the balcony behind him, and wondered how he got so lucky to have such amazing family.

* * *

**Yay Zutara family cuteness! My own family as been shit lately, so I wrote this to help myself feel better. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
